Gringo Gattaca
Gattaca Gringo(VGGF010) was born in the Gattaca Mob on November 14, 2002. Her mother was Risca and her father was not Izit or Stinker. Her father was a Balrog male named Mojadji. He was seen mating with Risca. Her litter-mate was her brother Pancho(VGGM011). They survived to adulthood and her brother started to rove. She lived in the Gattaca for a few years, babysitting. Izit overthrown by his father Stinker who remain was the dominant male for a fwhile but was eventually was ousted by Izit. Her brother Pancho left the group and was Last Seen on Novermber 9, 2003. In Late 2004 Risca evicted Gringo with her sister Fenodree, Zorilla, Kleintjie, Mary Pat and Mrs. Doyle from the group. The females stayed together and soon were joined by a group of Young Ones males. They formed a new group called the Commandos. Commandos Male dominance was taken by Aragorn who was the biggest strongest male. The other males were Grog, Zulu, Ndebele, KhoiKhoi and Spaff. Fenodree was the oldest female however Gringo, Zorilla and Kleintjie all fought for dominance. Zorilla won with her streght and size. She was the biggest of the females. Gringo didn't stayed int he Commdandos after that. She rejoined the Gattaca alogn with Fenodree. Gattaca Gringo lived in the Gattaca for another three years. She mated with an unknown rover and later gave birth ot a litter of pups on July 4, 2005. Her pups were Olly(VGGF024), Hugo(VGGM025), Flint(VGGM026) and Amelie(VGGF027). She was often evicted but she always got back in. She soon became one of the oldest female under Risca. After Risca died Gringo wa sone of the oldest females still in the group but her older half sister Fenodree took dominance. Five Whiskers males joined the group, where Big Wil became the dominant male. Gringo was often evicted by her sister. Gringo, Brufola and Pustola were finally evicted in late 2007. Flintsones The females wer not lost and soon joined some Zappa rovers to form the Flintstones Mob. Gringo was the oldest female in the group so she easily won dominance. Dougal had been the natal dominant male of the Zappa but he had left and now became the dominant male of the Flintstones along with Gringo. Gringo, Brufola and Pustola were all pregnant. First Brufola aborted her litter while Gringo gave birth but lost her litter to Pustola who gave birth to Bam Bam and Pebbles on December 26, 2007. Gringo quickly got pregnant again and she evicted Pustola so she wouldn't kill her litter this time. Gringo gave birth to Dino, Doozy and Baby Puss on March 25, 2008. Theyw er eher second litter ever and her first litter in the Flintstones. On July 17, 2008 Gringo gave birth to four pups. Brufola gave birth to three pups on September 12, 2008. Gringo is still the dominant female today. Family Mother: Risca Father: Mojadji Brother: Pancho Mate: Dougals First litter born on July 4, 2005 fathered by unknown Olly (VGGF024) Hugo (VGGM025) Flint (VGGM026) Amelie (VGGF027) Second litter born on March 25, 2008 fathered by Dougal Dino (VFSM003) Baby Puss (VFSF004) Doozy (VFSM005) Third litter born on July 17, 2008 fathered by Dougal Wilma (VFSF006) Fred (VFSM007) Barney (VFSM008) Betty (VFSF009) Links Gattaca Mob Commandos Mob Flintstones Mob Category:Gattaca meerkats Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Flintstones meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats